enlighten_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kings Kataclysm
You stand atop your empire, the stream trickles through the outer village. The peace interrupted only by the threat you hold in your hand, war. The bountiful valley has not one, but four empires that want to drive peace from you land, defend it. Perhaps another kingdom would like to help you? __TOC__ __FORCETOC__ Basic Explanation ] In this scenario based writing drill, each writer will take a few characters from their chosen kingdom, alter the mainstream map together, ''and deal with calamities. Disaster strikes in each kingdom, sometimes widespread drought, sometimes isolated in only one country, use ''everything to your advantage, if disease strikes, then use it to get rid of other people not in your alliance. Rules * Avoid cliches and invincibility, please remember than ANYONE can die from random things. * Remember that you do not really control the kingdom, only lead it, make it interesting, you could be the monarch, the general, anyone. * Please remember to only have so many characters that you control, others must be influenced. * Beating the other writers is not the real way to win, if your kingdom dies then you win the realism award. (not really) * Trust the other writers to kill people that need to die, much like chess there is usually a way to keep people alive, if you risk enough other people. If a character is labeled WC writer's choice in the table of characters/items then by all means try to kill them, but to not write their death. * Magic is not outlawed, nor sci-fi, summonings, nor much else, but the group will decide the rules TOGETHER. Why? Well, we are trying to drill on writing skills, if we do whatever we want to win, then we not only learn nothing, but the story will fall very short. Lore Dragons Dragons are indigenous to the Threlin region, not by any means scarce, but creatures of such a size are not large, nor few, in number. Every now and then the dragons find certain humans they like, oftentimes kidnapping them at the cost of a whole village they take them in as their own. Dragons are not massively aggressive, but are very territorial, they tend to leave small gifts near villages that spread away from them. Dragons are very intelligent, but in a way altogether separate from humans. Not as intelligent as humans, dragons are capable of telepathy, a form of communication they use mostly to tell humans that they are dumb. Dragons, though not in any way terrible, sometimes take towns under their literal wings. There is a small city to the south of Threl that they did so to several centuries ago. The dragons there kidnapped the crown prince of the main kingdom there when he was on a hunting trip. The prince returned years later with a dragon tooth necklace and a sword made of the melted hide of dragons' shed coats. The sword was not in any means sharp and almost impossible to sharpen. If ever in need the king, his father had died years before, would scrape the sword with a tooth from the necklace and the dragons would come. This tale is undocumented, the relics have never been discovered, and dragons have never been known to act in this way, however there was one instance in which a dragon returned with a kidnapped child and stayed with him until the child died. The average lifespan of a dragon is unknown, the longest that a human was able to observe a dragon was for about fifty years, and the dragon showed negligible aging. They tend to ask favours of humans in the few times that they need help. They tend to create mountains to add to their safety. Category:Scenarios